


Assorted Clonecest Fics 2: Electric Boogaloo

by clonecest_bin_account



Series: Assorted Clonecest Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: The first series was getting too crowded for my tastes, so I'm making a new one!It works exactly like the first, so ratings and pairings will be specified in each chapter, as well as any eventual tag.[13 mar 2021 - REQUESTS ARE CLOSED, CHECK THE END NOTES FOR UPDATES]
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-5385 | Tup, CC-4477 | Thire/Keeli (Star Wars), CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, Dogma/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Assorted Clonecest Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200080
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	1. G - Keeli/Thire - Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> 1) G - Keeli/Thire - Recovery  
> 2) E - Fox/Rex - Elevator  
> 3) G - Cody/Tup & Fox/Dogma/Thorn - Cheating  
> 4) G - Fives/Rex - Truth  
> 5) G - Cody/Tup - Handle with care  
> 6) E - Fives/Tup - Dream  
> 7) E - Fives/Rex/Echo - Sub Rex  
> 8) E - Rex/Dogma - Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Keeli Lives AU, Recovery, Pre-Relationship

“Hey handsome, you come here often?”

Thire rolls his eyes at those words, and yet he can’t help but to also chuckle as he approaches Keeli’s cot.

“Depends on who’s asking,” he replies then, once he’s close enough, he rests one hand on Keeli’s shoulder. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better than yesterday,” Keeli replies. He knows that he’s been saying the same thing over and over, but it’s true!

“That’s good to hear,” Thire says, glad that his vod is recovering. “Now, are you ready for me to take you to your appointment?”

Keeli is still having a hard time believing that this is his life now. Not that he’s complaining, but he wasn’t expecting to survive Ryloth; not only that, but he wasn’t expecting to survive, while his Jedi General didn’t.

Oh, the shame he still feels for Ima-Gun Di’s death. He shouldn’t have let that happen.

Even more surprising is that a Jedi himself is seeing to his recover, and not just one random one, but Master Yoda himself.

He came to him while he was resting in the infirmary, followed by Commander Thire and another couples of brothers, to inquire about his health, after which of course Keeli reassured him that he’ll be able to fight again in no time.

“Fighting? Ask you to fight I did not,” Yoda says then. “Recovery you must focus on first, mh, yes…”

Keeli knew he was supposed to say something, but he didn’t know what. He was too shocked to think.

“Heavy the losses on Ryloth have been, healing you need,” the Jedi Master told him as he approached him. “Here,” he says, and points to the body, “and here,” and then point to the head.

“I… Yes, Master Yoda, that’s true,” Keeli admitted in the end. It was true: nightmares of Ryloth, of his General, plagued him at night. Maybe some of the medics informed the Council about this? They must’ve seen the way he trashed and screamed when lights went out. “Will I be assigned to a new General?” he couldn’t help but to ask then.

“Not important that is now, mh… Recovery, your priority is,” the General replies, tone gentle, calming.

Keeli will never not be grateful for it.

With the help of the medics and the Jedi healers, he’s making a lot of progress in a very short amount of time, which is wonderful; he would’ve gotten restless if he had to stay put for too long - he was bred for war, not staying still waiting for his body to heal.

Since Master Yoda is remaining in the facility to oversee his recovery, Keeli has found himself interacting more and more with Commander Thire - or just Thire, since according to him there’s no need for such formalities between brothers - who is staying with the General. Not that someone that powerful really needs a guard, but heh, one can never been too sure.

Still, Keeli is grateful for the opportunity of being able to spend some time in the company of his vode, and besides, Thire is delightful, a bit stiff at first, but he warmed up pretty quickly; it was very endearing to see.

Keeli groans for the effort as he pushes himself up from the bed; thankfully Thire is there to stabilize him, or else he might’ve had fallen.

“Easy,” he chastises him, to which Keeli huffs.

“That’s easy for you to say,” he retorts. Thire sighs.

“I’m saying it because I know how it feels,” he says then. He’s not mad, quite the contrary in fact: knowing well how it feels having to wait a long period of time in order to make a full recovery, he understands how frustrated Keeli must feel.

“You do?” Keeli asks, curious.

“We were on a mission on Rugosa to meet with king Katuunko,” Thire begins to explain. “Of course things went south and I broke my leg… It took me quite some time before I was fit to fight again.”

He exchanges a gaze with Keeli. Oh, he understands now.

“It wasn’t easy, I can tell you that,” Thire says then, squeezing his hands on Keeli’s shoulders. “But you’ve got to hold on, for the brothers who are missing you, and for yourself.”

He’s right, of course, and Keeli can’t help but to feel stupid for his outburst. As if there aren’t vode who are in way worse conditions than him - hell, he could’ve been dead.

Thire’s gaze on him is understanding, so at least he doesn’t feel too judged for it.

“I’m sure you’ll make it, Keeli. You’re strong and determined,” he says, making Keeli lower his gaze. C’mon, he didn’t need the compliments _now_.

“That’s just because of your help,” he replies, then. Thire looks surprised by this admission, which prompts Keeli to continue: “I’m serious! You’ve been with me from the start. Every time I fell, you always helped me up. I really appreciate it.”

Now it’s Thire’s turn to look away.

“Ah… You flatter me,” he mutters. It’s endearing.

There’s a weird atmosphere surrounding them.

They clearly want to say more, but what, exactly? Besides, they’re going to be late if they keep stalling like this.

“Come on, lean on me,” Thire mutters, and Keeli is more than happy to obey, since even though he’s able to walk better and better each day, he still relies on supporting himself on something, so why not use Thire? Especially considering that he offered…

Once he’s secure to Thire, the other speaks again.

“You ready?”

“Yeah… Yeah, let’s go.”


	2. E - Fox/Rex - Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Elevator Sex, Smug Fox
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

It shouldn’t take too long, Fox said. It’s just a small errand he has to run at the Senate building.

Rex really hopes it’s the case; sure, they have some days of leave - the General pulled some strings so that he can spend a decent amount of time with his wife - but it’s been a long time since he and the Commander of the Guard have seen each other. They have a lot of catching up to do.

“You could come with me,” Fox suggests. “That way once we’re done we can go do whatever you please.”

Mmh, that’s not a bad idea at all, thinking about it.

“Alright. I’ll come along.”

How bad can it be?

The building is an imposing structure, but Rex tries not to feel intimidated by it, though he can’t match Fox’s confidence in the way he walks, like he owns the place - in a way, he kinda does.

Rex is expecting a dull afternoon, at least until Fox is done with his duties, so he almost sighs in relief when, once the two of them hop on the elevator, Fox pushes him against the wall and, once he removes his helmet, kisses him breathless, then he remembers where they are, which prompts him to push Fox away, even though he was really enjoying himself.

“W-Wait, Fox! We can’t!” he exclaims.

“Why not?” Fox replies, pressing against him again in a way that is making Rex melt, but…

“Fox! We’re in an elevator! They’ll catch us!”

That’s the last thing Rex needs, to be caught by a senator. Not only it would be highly mortifying, but they’d surely be sent to decommissioning, and that’s not something Rex wants, at all.

When Fox pulls away though, there’s a certain smile on his face, a smile that is more than enough to tell Rex that he must have something in mind.

To confirm his suspicions, he walks to the elevator’s control panel and presses a series of buttons, making the elevator come to a halt. Then he turns towards Rex, smirk on his face.

“Oh no, looks like we’re stuck,” he says. “We’ll have to wait for security to reach us.”

He saunters towards Rex as he continues.

“Too bad this is a secondary elevator that rarely gets checked.”

_The shabuir_. He’s planned everything from the start, hasn’t he?

“I should’ve expected it,” Rex says then, rolling his eyes, but it all changes when Fox drops on his knees in front of him; it makes Rex shiver from the anticipation.

“I expect to be thoroughly fucked later,” Fox says, already undoing Rex’s codpiece. The other swallows.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.”

By the way Fox almost chokes on Rex’s cock, as he takes him in his mouth with too much eagerness, he must’ve missed him.

Well, Rex has missed him too, so he doesn’t really mind the sloppy way with which he’s getting blowed, as long as Fox doesn’t stop.

Eventually, however, it becomes too much; Rex has no idea of how much time they have, and most importantly he doesn’t know if it’ll be enough to get hard again if he comes now. If Fox still wants to get fucked, and Rex really wants to fuck him, then they have to stop.

That’s why, although reluctantly, he pushes Fox away. At least he doesn’t try to resist, having probably understood where this is going.

“C’mon, up,” Rex says then. “Hands to the wall.”

Fox rolls his eyes, but he obeys, if anything because he’s dying for a good fuck, and also… Well, let’s just say that the elevator isn’t the only surprise for today.

Speaking of that, once he’s where Rex wants him to be, the Captain wastes no time getting rid of his lower armor and blacks, and once his hands go to cup his ass… Ah, there it is.

“O-Oh…” is all that comes out of Rex’s mouth once he notices the plug stuck in his asshole. Kriffing son of a chakaar.

“And where does this come from?” he asks then, grabbing the plug by its edge and wiggling it inside Fox, making him whine. At that, Rex smirks, pressing himself against Fox, licking the back of his neck, making him shiver. “You really couldn’t wait, couldn’t you?”

“Nope,” Fox chuckles, wiggling his hips against Rex. “Reeeex, c’mon!”

If only Rex wasn’t so horny, he would’ve toyed with him more, so much more, but he wants him, he wants him so bad, so he’ll have to do that another time.

He pulls the plug away with a sudden motion, making Fox squeak from the surprise, and then whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness, as he clenches his rim around nothing.

Luckily for him, it doesn’t take long for Rex to fill the void, thrusting inside his heat. As soon as his length begins to be enveloped by Fox, Rex groans, as he rests a hand on the wall, at the same height of Fox’s head, while with the other he holds his hip.

“Fuck…”

“Indeed,” Fox can’t help but to joke, gaining a harsh thrust for the trouble, which makes him exclaim in return: “Oh fuck!”

_That’s better._

For once Rex doesn’t hold back at all in the way that he fucks Fox; they’ve been apart too much for that.

Fox, on the other hand, looks more than pleased by the rough way with which he’s being handled. The happy moans that leave his mouth are clear signs of it.

With this rhythm, neither of them lasts long, which is good since someone might come at any moment. Fox barely manages to muffle is voice as he comes, with Rex following right after.

For a moment, he forgets where they are, as he turns Fox around after slipping out of him, to kiss him with all the hunger he’s felt during all the days they’ve been apart.

Eventually, still, he has to pull away.

“Shabuir,” is all is able to say, although his voice is fond. Fox chuckles.

“Shut up, you liked it,” he points out in retort. Well…

“Fair,” Rex replies. He doesn’t like to let Fox win this easily, but after all he’s right: he liked it quite a lot.

They’d love to go for a second round, but they know now isn’t the right time for that, so they begin getting their armor in place again before someone catches them with their dicks out.

It’s good that they thought to do that, because as soon as they’re done, they hear a voice from outside.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Took you long enough to reach us!” Fox replies, as if that weren’t exactly what he wanted. Rex shakes his head.

“Yeah, sorry about that… But we’re going to get you out of there now!”

“You better!” Fox exclaims, only to turn towards Rex with a grin on his face, something that Rex can’t help but to return.

Ah, he has the feeling that there’s much more Fox has in store for him.

He can’t wait to find out what.


	3. G - Cody/Tup & Fox/Dogma/Thorn - Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Cheating (not _that_ kind of cheating), 79's, Betting polls

“Wait, you guys had a betting poll on me too?!” Tup can’t help to exclaim, so loud that all 79’s must’ve heard him despite the ongoing ear-blasting music.

“I don’t know why you sound so surprised: we’ve made one for Dogma, what exactly made you think we hadn’t made one for you too?” Jesse teases him.

“And if you say that you thought you were slicker than that, well, you obviously weren’t,” Fives interjects before Tup can say anything, successfully shutting him up.

Dogma almost pats his back sympathetic, but then he remembers that he took part to the betting poll about him, so he doesn’t. Wait! This means…

“So you had him participate to the poll about me even though you didn’t tell him about the poll on him, but you didn’t tell me about it either?”

“I mean…” Hardcase says, leaving it like that, like it explains everything.

Noticing that no, it’s not the case, Jesse intervenes: “Look, not to be a dick, but you would’ve snitched on us immediately. Besides, we told you in the end, didn’t we?”

“Telling me on our way here doesn’t count,” Dogma retorts, crossing his arms to his chest despite knowing that Jesse is absolutely right: if he knew about something like this was going on, he would’ve told Tup immediately. At least they’ve allowed him to take part in the poll, though they’ve all laughed at his response, deeming it too unlikely.

We’ll see who is going to laugh in a moment.

“You promise you’re gonna tell the truth?” Jesse asks, turning towards Tup first, then towards Dogma.

Dogma rolls his eyes, but he agrees, just like Tup does - though Tup looks way more amused by this whole thing that him.

In a way, though, it almost feels liberating to be able to admit that he’s in a relationship; keeping it hidden was beginning to become too tiresome. Besides, it’s supposed to be good that he feels safe enough to reveal to his fellow troopers such a vulnerable part of himself, right?

He kind of wishes the Captain were here, since he’s the one Dogma usually turns to in these kinds of situations, but he said he wanted nothing to do with this - something about having an image to keep. Dogma understands: since he’s in a higher position in the chain of command, he’s not supposed to invade his subordinates’ space too much. Some might even say that the way he acts is too casual for a Captain, so there’s no need to act even less formally.

“So, tell us, guys: who are you dating?”

Tup and Dogma share a gaze; Tup can’t hold back a smirk, something that Dogma isn’t able to do as well.

Time to shock these fools.

As expected, as soon as the mysterious partners’ identities are revealed, chaos ensues, and Dogma gets to enjoy every second of it as the others try to make sense of what they’ve just heard.

“No way!”

“That can’t be true!”

“No you must be lying!”

And so on and so on and so on…

Deep down Dogma feels like an asshole for being this smug, but he can’t help it, not when it’s so amusing!

A gaze with Tup is enough for him to know that it’s the same for the other as well.

Unfortunately, however, the fun doesn’t last as long as Dogma thought it would.

Damn Fives and his observation skills.

“Wait a second though!” he exclaims in fact, pointing an accusatory finger at Dogma. “How come you are the only ones who got it right?!” Uh-oh.

At that, it’s like the stupor the others were feeling suddenly vanishes, in favor of another kind of emotion.

“Shit! They totally cheated!” Jesse realized, looking at Tup and Dogma like they spat on his favorite ration bar. Oh no, this is turning bad.

“N-No, guys! I swear we didn’t!” And then Tup had to open his mouth and make things worse. Dogma can’t help but to smack his own forehead in an act of frustration. He loves Tup, he really does, but the chakaar can’t lie for shit.

“No, you obviously did!”

“Did not!”

“Yeas you did!”

“I swear we haven’t!”

They would’ve kept fighting over this for the entire evening, if only Fives hadn’t successfully calmed them all down.

“Guys, guys!” he exclaims, raising his hands to gather their attention. They all shut their mouths, eyes on him. “Fine, we might’ve been played this round, but I say let’s create another poll, and let’s do it together this time.”

He can see how they all perk up at his words, suddenly interested. Even Dogma, who’s trying really hard to appear indifferent, is hanging from his lips.

“And who should we bet on?” Jesse asks. Fives smirks.

“Well, I’ve heard some rumors about our dear Captain…”

At that, chaos ensues again as everyone either expresses how shocked they are at the notion that their Captain is seeing someone or is already beginning to make theories.

It makes Fives almost wants to laugh, but he stops himself before he can, because here’s the thing: his companions might not know it yet, but he already knows the truth about his Rex ol’ boy... But that’s a secret, alright?

He can’t wait to see where things will go on from then. Whatever happens, it’s going to be fun.


	4. G - Fives/Rex - Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Established Relationship, Betting Polls
> 
> A direct sequel of the previous chapter. It was supposed to come out later, but since it's Fives/Rex's month for the Clone Haven Ship of the Month event, I've decided to upload it earlier. Enjoy!

It’s pretty late when the guys of the 501st decide to call it a night and leave 79’s to go to their barracks.

Fives still can’t believe he’s managed to convince them to open a poll about Rex’s love life. This is going to be fun, he’s certain of it.

He stops right before reaching the 501st barracks, since the ARC quarters are a bit far from there.

“Well, this is when we part ways,” he says to the others. “Have a good night, boys.”

“Night, Fives.”

“Goodnight…”

“Nighty-night!”

He chuckles, shaking his head, and after waving goodbye, he begins to walk away.

Once he’s made sure that he’s far enough, he suddenly changes direction, heading instead towards a certain Captain’s quarters.

He wonders if he’ll find him asleep, or if he’s still awake. The answer to that question doesn’t take too long to arrive: as soon as he arrives, in fact, and punches in the access code, he’s greeted by the sight of Rex, sitting on his bunk with his back resting against the wall, reading who knows what on a datapad. Knowing Rex, it must be work related.

“Still awake? Were you waiting for me?” Fives asks, stepping inside. Rex hums affirmatively.

“ I figured I’d take care of some reports while you were away,” he says.

“Rex… I was gone for the entire evening,” Fives points out, which makes Rex shrug in response.

It makes Fives sigh as he walks towards him, turning his head upwards to kiss him once he’s close enough, and then taking the datapad from him, resting it on the nightstand. “You’re done more than enough then,” he says.

Rex rolls his eyes, but otherwise he doesn’t complain, nor he tries to get his datapad back. Good. “Are you going to join me?” he asks instead.

“In a moment,” Fives replies. “Lemme use the refresher first.”

Once he’s done with that, he begins to remove his armor piece by piece, stacking it neatly in a corner. Only then he turns towards Rex, smiling, and joins him in his bunk.

“So,” Rex asks then, “how did it go?”

Fives smirks. He’s going to tell him everything, and that’s exactly what he does, not omitting not even the smallest detail.

“You encouraged them to make a betting poll about us?” Rex asks, confused. “Why?”

“Figured it would be fun,” Fives shrugs, turning on his side so that he can look at Rex better. Despite his convincing tone, Rex doesn’t buy it, at least not entirely, given the way he raises an eyebrow at him.

“Sure, and that’s the only reason, right?”

“Who knows…” Fives replies, defiant. He grabs Rex’s face between his hands and draws him closer for a kiss, which Rex doesn’t resist even though he knows that he’s doing it in order to avoid answering. Oh well, it’s not like he can’t complain, not with Fives being an excellent kisser.

It’s only when Rex has rolled on top of Fives and the heated kiss turns more into lazy pecks, that Fives speaks again.

“Think about how much time together they’ll spend, now. Even Dogma’s in on it,” he says, smiling.

Rex can’t believe he’s just heard that. “Did you turn it into a bonding exercise?” he asks, incredulous.

“Why not? At least they have something to distract themselves with.”

“Unbelievable…” Rex mutters, leaning down to leave a peck on Fives’ lips. “Truly kriffing unbelievable.”

“Shut up. I can see you’re smiling,” Fives retorts, resting a hand on his cyare’s cheek.

“And what about it?” the other challenges him, though he gives Fives no chance to reply as he catches his lips with his own, sliding his hands along his arms, until he catches Fives’ wrists; not that he has any intentions of moving, but Rex knows he likes to be held down nonetheless.

When they pull away, Fives is staring at Rex, mouth again and eyes glossy. It makes a smirk appear on the Captain’s face.

“Speechless, are we?”

“Oh shut up you--” Fives tries to reply, but Rex goes back immediately to kiss him, effectively shutting him up again.

Oh well, Fives supposes he deserves this. Not that he’s complaining, of course; he’d be a fool if he does.


	5. G - Cody/Tup - Handle with care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Order 66 Didn't Happen AU, Post-Canon, Living Together, Mild Angst, Settling Down, Pets, Fluff

It seemed like such a good idea at the time, to get a pet. Now that they’re not bound to regulations anymore and are living on their own, they’ve been talking more and more about it.

Cody at first wasn’t entirely on board with it, but only because he’s had plenty of bad experiences with animals thanks to General Kenobi - or should Tup say Master Kenobi now, since he isn’t a General anymore? - and his interest in them, but he quickly warms up to the idea, if anything because Tup clearly had no intentions to stop asking for one.

“Fine, we’ll get one,” he says. “But you better take care of it, alright?”

“Yes, dad.” Tup rolls his eyes. He’s not a kriffing kid, c’mon.

Oh well, at least they’re finally getting a pet.

In the end, they choose a tooka. The one they’ve picked is truly adorable: he’s a small baby boy, with his fur of a similar orange of the one Cody used to paint on his armor, but presents lighter spots all over his body. In particular some on his muzzle really look like mustaches, so they’ve decided to call it Boil jr. in honor of his horrible facial hair; said trooper is not amused.

As much as Cody was reluctant to have a pet, as soon as his eyes lay upon the tooka, he immediately melts and warms up towards him; you wouldn’t be able to tell that Tup had to insist in order for them to get him.

Ironically, the one who is more afraid of their new pet - well, not truly afraid, but still anxious - is Tup, which is something that Cody doesn’t miss, but addresses it only a couple of days after welcoming Boil jr. home.

In this time, he’s noticed something: every time he takes Boil jr. in his arms, Tup always looks like he wants to join, but he never does. Uh, this is weird.

Eventually, Cody asks for some clarifications once he has the occasion, which presents itself on a lazy afternoon, while he’s sitting on the couch, scratching Boil jr.’s ears as he naps on his lap; it’s such a cute view that, as soon as Tup walks in them, he almost melts on the spot. He manages to resist, though, and he decides to join them on the couch; he almost stretches a hand towards Boil jr., but eventually he decides against it.

It’s now that Cody finally asks: “Why won’t you touch him?”

Tup stays silent for a couple of seconds, then he replies. “The vendor said that we should handle him with care.”

“So?”

“I don’t know if I’m capable of it…”

Ah, so that’s the problem.

Tup isn’t the first person Cody hears saying something like this: they are soldiers, bred for war. Nobody ever thought about how their life was going to be once they achieved peace, nobody has prepared them for it.

Cody considers himself lucky for the fact that he had already some ideas in his mind about what to do after the war, but that’s not the case for all his brothers; some didn’t even expect to make it out alive, so why should they have busied themselves with thoughts about a future that they weren’t going to get?

It’s a learning curve for all of them, so it’s fair that one might be afraid of inadvertently damaging - literally and metaphorically - something or someone they love. It’s a sad reality, but it’s theirs.

Still, Cody refuses to remain stuck in this limbo, and he intends to take as many as he can with him, especially Tup, that’s why he gently picks Boil jr. up and, without saying anything to Tup, puts him on his lap. “Here.”

Tup goes rigid immediately, expecting the tooka to leave, or at least to protest this change of location, but that doesn’t seem to be what Boil jr. wants, who actually curls up in a ball and closes his eyes. He looks relaxed, which is weird for Tup. Shouldn’t he be more wary?

He turns towards Cody for help, but Cody just smiles at him and does nothing to remove the tooka from his napping spot.

“C’mon,” he even encourages him. “Try to scratch behind his ears, he loves it.”

Tup lowers his gaze towards Boil jr., chewing his lip. Should he do it? He wants to, but what if he accidentally hurts him? Maybe this was a mistake after all…

“ _Tup_.” It’s Cody’s voice again.

“Yes?”

“Don’t think about it, just do it.”

This time, Tup moves, although hesitantly, but he gets closer and closer with his hand until he’s able to do what Cody just told him to do and…

Boil jr. purrs, leaning against the touch, allowing Tup to keep petting him - he really seems to enjoy the attention.

It’s… it’s easier than Tup imagined. He can’t help but to smile a relieved smile as he keeps scratching Boil jr.’s ears with tenderness.

He’s not hurting him, unbelievable.

He looks towards Cody, who has a proud smile on his face. “Cody… _I’m doing it…_ ”

“You are,” Cody replies, snuggling closer to Tup and resting an arm around his shoulders. “You are…”

Now that he’s doing it, Tup feels so dumb for worrying. It looks so easy now, not at all like how he imagined it.

He’s here, he’s alive, he’s with Cody, he has a house, he even has a pet now!

It will take him a while to get used to it, get used to this softness, but he’s more than willing to wait for it. It will surely be worth it.


	6. E - Fives/Tup - Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Hair Pulling, Anal Sex, Wet Dream

You could say that Fives has a fascination with Tup’s hair, and he wouldn’t correct you at all. Actually, what he’d do is to challenge you: who in their right mind doesn’t have a fascination with Tup’s hair?

It’s so long, something you don’t often see in troopers, and so pretty. Fives loves to thread his fingers through it, loves to braid it, or anything Tup allows him to do with it.

Most of all, he loves it when it’s all undone, especially while they’re having sex; it makes Tup look even more debauched, and Fives can’t help but to find it sexy as hell.

Still, even in his worship of Tup’s hair, he’s always been soft, not wanting to hurt his partner, until…

“Fuck, Tup! Right there!” he moans, as Tup thrusts inside him again, keeping that same angle from before. At this rhythm, Fives is going to come soon.

“You close?” Tup manages to pant. He’s having a bit of a difficulty holding Fives’ muscular legs over his shoulders, but he doesn’t let that deter him too much.

“Yeeeeeees,” he moans, arching his back when Tup begins to thrust even faster. It’s so good, so good, and yet Fives wants more. He wants _everything_.

He doesn’t even think about it much when he reaches for Tup, grabbing him by the hair, and draws him closer for a kiss, but he does notice the strangled moan that leave Tup’s lips at that, as well as how his cock twitches inside him.

He wants to say something about it, but oh fuck he’s so close he can’t--

His hold on Tup’s hair tightens as he comes, and soon Tup follows suit, filling Fives up with his load. Only then the kisses they exchange get softer, slower. Only then Fives lets go of Tup’s hair.

It’s only after they’ve cleaned themselves and gotten comfortable on Fives’ bunk again, with Tup resting almost entirely over Fives as he caresses his lovely hair, that Fives asks: “You seemed to like it when I pulled your hair.”

“Yeah… Seems like it,” is all Tup replies with, which makes Fives arch his eyebrows at him.

“You didn’t know?”

“How was I supposed to know? It’s not like you ever did it before,” Tup defends himself. Well, he’s not wrong. Still, there’s something else Fives needs to know.

“Can I do it again?”

“Now?”

“No, not now!” Fives exclaims. “I meant some other time.”

Tup thinks about it, but then he shrugs. “Sure.”

He falls asleep soon after, unaware of the train of thoughts that he’s causing Fives. Needless to say, it takes his lover some time to fall asleep.

He even dreams of Tup, that night, of him laying down, his hair unwound, all over the place; in the dream, Fives has no qualms yanking them, forcing Tup to bare his neck so that Fives can close his teeth around the tender flesh, biting and marking him to his heart’s content.

Dream Tup moans, rutting his body against Fives, but he pins him down, keeping him still. His voice echoes when Fives yanks his hair again; this time they’re in a different position: Tup is kneeling in front of Fives, sucking his cock, but it’s not enough, it’s not nearly enough.

Fives grabs Tup’s hair and begins to move him at the rhythm he wants to set, making him choke on his cock, but never stopping.

Tears have gathered out of the corner of his eyes but Fives keeps going, unrelenting, even as those tears begin to leave wet trails across his cheeks.

He’s close, and thus he begins to move Tup even faster. He could easily fuck his mouth if he wanted, but he likes doing it like this, yanking Tup’s hair and moving him around as he please.

Fuck, he’s going to…

Fives wakes up.

It takes him just a moment before memories of his dream come crash in his head. Ah, that’s why he feels his lower blacks rather tight today.

He turns to the side, and notices that Tup is beginning to stir awake as well; he only hopes he wasn’t the one waking him up.

Oh well, it doesn’t matter now. Fives turns them around as soon as he manages to move again, making Tup open his eyes.

“F-Fives, wha--” but Fives doesn’t give him time to finish that sentence that he grabs onto his hair and yanks it down, making a startled moan come out of the other’s lips.

“Sssh, we still have some time before we actually need to get up,” he shushes him, right before beginning to kiss his neck just like he did in his dream. Tup too moans just like he heard there, and it sends a shiver to Fives’ spine.

“Alright… Alright,” he agrees then, closing his legs around Fives’ waist, keeping him there - as if he was going to leave.

This will be fun.


	7. E - Fives/Rex/Echo - Sub Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Dom/Sub, Sub Rex, Blindfolding, Bondage, Blow Jobs, Orgasm Denial

“He’s being good, isn’t he?”

“Yes, very _very_ good.”

Rex moans at those words. It’s unnerving that he can’t see anything thanks to the blindfold they’ve put on him, but at least he supposes he has to be grateful for the fact that they’re being quite gentle with him if you exclude some teasing, but that’s just how Fives and Echo are.

“Mmmh did you hear that? I think our Captain here really enjoys getting praised.” Rex is fairly gone by now, but not enough to miss the amusement in Echo’s voice as he talks. He would retort with something if only he didn’t know it would be completely useless.

He shivers when he feels two hands caress his chest with a featherlike touch. He hates and loves not being able to predict where he’s going to be touched; it makes him feel more open, too open even, if not for the fact that he trusts Fives and Echo with his life.

When he feels a pair of lips beginning to kiss a trail from the base of his neck to his lips, he instinctively leans his head to the side to give better access, only to find then Fives whisper to his ear. “Do you? Do you like it when we call you a good boy?”

He moans, though he can’t help but to greet his teeth when the other two chuckle. They make up for it by kissing his cheeks at the same time.

“Do you still want to continue?” Echo asks. Rex doesn’t hesitate not even for a second as he nods. “Good, turn over then.”

They help him turn over, then they get to tying him up. It’s a bit constricting with his wrists and feet tied together, forcing Rex to arch his back and keep still, but he supposes this is the objective.

“You ok?” he hears Echo asks, to which he nods. Thankfully, they’ve made him stretch before beginning, so it’s not hurting him, at least for now. “Good.”

For an unnerving moment, neither Echo nor Fives move, which makes Rex squirm under the gaze that, even though he doesn’t see it, he feels on his skin.

Then he hears the “pop” of a bottle that opens and, before he can realize what that sound was for, he feels something cold and slick press against his ass. It’s Fives’ fingers that press and prod at his rim, but without penetrating him yet; they’re just spreading lube around and massaging the tense ring of muscle.

“You’ve gotta relax, Rex,” Fives mutters, making Rex whine. That’s easy for him to say: he’s not the one tied up and blindfolded.

A distraction arrives when he feels what has to be the tip of Echo’s cock press against his lips. “Why don’t you focus on this?”

To Rex’s credit, he does his best with the few means he has. Despite the fact that he can’t see he still manages to do quite a nice job, licking and sucking Echo’s cock.

At first he swallows him down inch by inch, taking a moment once he arrives at the base to get used to the sensation, then he begins bobbing his head up and down slowly. He’s soon rewarded by Echo’s small moans, that only manage to get him more aroused, but maybe that’s just because Fives is still playing with his ass.

Suddenly, however, Echo grabs his head and forces him still as he pulls his cock out. Rex has barely the time to wonder why he did that, because Echo decides to rub it on Rex’s face, smearing it with a mix of his own saliva and precum. “Mmh, you look much better now.”

Rex mustn’t have made a very happy face, because it makes Echo chuckle and rub himself against him again, just to add insult to injury, then he forces Rex against his balls. Even though he’d like to exact revenge for the mess he’s made on him, Rex knows the rules of this play, so he just does what Echo wants him to do, getting a mouthful and sucking, licking at his sack, at least until Echo gets tired and gets his cock in his mouth again, thrusting in and out of it slowly at first, then faster and faster, getting more than a few chocked noises out of Rex as he braces himself as best as he can for the assault on his throat.

It’s now, when he’s at his most vulnerable, that Fives finally presses one finger inside. He can’t help but to chuckle at the way Rex immediately begins to rock himself against it, though he suspects he’s doing that mostly because it’s a good way to rub his cock against the sheets. Next time they’re gonna make sure he can’t even do this. For now, at least, he allows him to move as he pleases; yes, he’s very kind, he knows.

Soon, that single finger becomes two, and Fives begins to scissor inside Rex, opening him up.

His eyes, however, are drawn by what’s happening between Rex and Echo, and so he watches them enthralled. For a slight moment he wishes he were in Echo’s place, but that’s just because his deal requires fewer preparations than what Fives needs to do. At least he’s getting to the good part.

Once he feels that Rex is loosed enough, he pulls his fingers away and, after getting his cock sufficiently lubed up, he gets between Rex’s legs and, holding onto his tied ankles for support, thrusts his cock inside Rex’s ass. A long drawn-out moan leaves Rex’s mouth as he goes rigid at the intrusion.

“Aw, look at him,” Fives can’t help but to say. He slowly pulls almost all the way out, only to snap his hips forward, making Rex flinch. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

All Rex can do is to gargle something, but it’s not enough: Echo pulls away and yanks Rex’s head up. “Fives asked you something…”

Rex still doesn’t say anything, but a slap makes him change his mind. “Yeah!”

“Yeah what?” Fives asks, unable to hold back a smirk.

“’s good…” is all Rex is able to drawl. He feels dirty, so dirty - mostly thanks to Echo - and used, but unexpectedly, he also feels good, so much in fact that when Echo repeats his actions from before, a wave of pleasure spreads through his body, a numbing warmth that he never felt.

This time he opens his mouth, tongue out, like a good boy, and he’s rewarded by a kiss to the top of his head from Echo, who mutters: “You’re doing so good, Rex.” He moans, and Echo decides to make him happy, giving him his cock again. “Gonna shoot soon,” he warns, but his words aren’t for Rex, but for Fives, who then picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Despite his efforts, Echo is still the first one to come; he pushes Rex away, keeping him, however, still. “Open your mouth,” he orders, using his free hand to jerk himself off. Rex, obeys, and he’s soon rewarded when Echo comes, as thick ropes of cum land on his face and on his tongue. “Good boy…”

Rex whines, still thoroughly fucked by Fives. He’s so close that he doubts he’ll last long; actually, he’s not going to last anything at all.

Fuck, he’s going to…

_Fives pulls away._

No, wait… What?

Rex tries to turn around, move, do something, _anything_ , but both Echo and Fives keep him in place. They don’t seem to be moved by the desperate sounds that are coming out of his mouth; if anything, actually, it seems to provoke some hilarity out of them.

“Oh Rex,” Fives mutters then, caressing his thighs, “you really thought you were going to get it this easily?”

“Because no,” Echo continues. _“We’ve only just begun.”_


	8. E - Rex/Dogma - Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Corrie Dogma, Love Declaration, First Time
> 
> A direct sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/72563739)

The next morning, things are less awkward than they should be: Rex wakes up, joins Dogma - who was already awake - on the couch, mutters a “good morning”, and they stay there for a while, not speaking. Not the worst thing that could’ve happened.

There’s one question hanging in the air, however, and sooner or later, one of them will have to talk about it.

Weirdly enough, it’s Rex the one who speaks up first. “You said we should talk.”

“Yes, I said that,” Dogma calmly replies.

“So… What should we exactly say?” Rex says. Ok, now things are starting to get awkward.

“Well… I’ll be honest, Rex,” Dogma begins. “Even if I really like it here in the Guard, I always missed you. I always held you in such a high esteem, then Krell came and… and for a moment, that esteem was shattered.” He lowers his gaze. “In the end, I was the one who was wrong. I should’ve seen that coming, and instead I remained blind to everything.”

“Dogma--”

Dogma raises his hand and Rex shuts up immediately.

“I felt like such a disappointment, and when we met again, I thought that I finally had the chance to make it up to you…”

Rex stays silent for a moment, his gaze weighting heavily on Dogma, who even lowers his eyes in order not to look at it. Then, he replies. “Dogma, first of all, you weren’t a disappointment.”

Dogma looks about to retort, but now it’s Rex the one who shushes him. “It was a difficult situation. There’s no need of making it up to me. At least I hope you haven’t stuck with me just because of that--”

“No!” Dogma immediately exclaims. “No, that’s not why I did it! It’s because, along the way, I… I fell. I-In love, I mean…”

“And yet you rejected me yesterday,” Rex points out, tone carefully neutral.

“That’s because I was afraid you were doing it just because you were desperate and I was the only one present, I didn’t--”

“Dogma, that couldn’t be farther from the truth,” Rex interrupts him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. “I’ve been harboring the same feelings for a while too. I never said anything before because it never seemed the right moment. I’m sorry I’ve led you to believe that I didn’t return them.”

Dogma remains silent, observing Rex.

Then, in a flash, he moves, taking Rex’s face between his hands and seizing his lips. The other falls back for the surprise, landing with his back on the couch, and Dogma takes advantage of this to sit on his lap without stopping kissing him. Rex, however, doesn’t stay still, and after grabbing Dogma by the hips, he responds in kind, kissing back with the same force.

He makes a whine escape Dogma’s lips when he takes his lower lip between his teeth and sucks, making him tremble from head to toe. “Reeeex,” he whines, grinding his body against the other’s. Rex can already feel a small bulge pressing against his own.

“What do you want?”

“ _Fuck me._ ”

Rex wasn’t expecting Dogma to be this direct, but kriff if it isn’t hot. “Do you have slick?” he asks, and Dogma nods.

Oh, he’s going to fuck him good alright.

He’s as careful as ever in the way he prepares him, not wanting to hurt him in any way.

It’s hard not to gaze at the way Dogma shivers and arches upon his touch, at how flushed his face looks, at the way his lips hang open as he moans, even sticking his tongue out a bit… That’s it, Rex can’t resist anymore. In a moment he leans down, pressing his body against Dogma, kissing him until they’re both out of breath, and still even then it’s hard to pull away.

“Rex!” Dogma whines as the other twists his fingers inside him just right. “Please!”

It’s endearing how eager for it he already is, but Rex can’t deny sharing the same sentiment. “You sure?” he still asks, just to be certain. Last thing he needs is to get Dogma hurt because they wanted to get on with it faster than they should’ve had.

There’s nothing uncertain in the way Dogma nods, however. “Yes, please… I’m ready.”

Well, if he’s sure…

Rex removes his fingers, using them to coat his cock in lube. He shivers as he touches himself, but he tries to keep himself in check in order not to let go too early - he still has to get inside Dogma, for Prime’s sake.

Once he lines himself up over Dogma’s entrance, he shoots him another look, to which Dogma nods in response. “Please, please, please, please…”

With that ringing endorsement, Rex pushes inside, unable to contain his voice as he feels Dogma enveloping him. So good…

Once he bottoms out, he remains still, giving Dogma time to get used to the intrusion. “Ok?” he asks, caressing Dogma’s cheek.

“Yeah… Yeah, it’s fine,” the other replies, prompting Rex to begin slowly rocking his hips in and out, in and out. Dogma moans and his hands shoot up to hold onto Rex’s large shoulders, burying his fingernails into them; it burns a little, but Rex doesn’t find himself minding.

“Rex! Rex! Rex!” Dogma’s voice is filling the room, and it encourages Rex to keep going, thrusting deeper, faster. He wants to make Dogma see stars.

The more he goes on, the closer he finds himself to coming; looking at Dogma, he seems on the same boat. “Dogma…” Rex mutters, pressing their foreheads together, making Dogma open his eyes and their gazes meet. “Together?”

A nod. “Together,” he replies then, holding onto Rex with even more strength than before as Rex pushes and pushes and pushes and…

They do come indeed together, clinging onto each other, keeping close, whispering each other’s names like a prayer. It’s a lot, but not in a bad way; they feel so connected to each other. So good…

Even once Rex pulls away, they still remain entangled, without any intentions to move.

Rex nuzzles his nose against Dogma’s neck, making him chuckle and draw him in for a kiss to which Rex responds in kind. When they pull away, they press their foreheads together.

“Do you have to go?” Dogma asks, then, a small frown on his face.

Well, Rex _should_ go, but… “I’ll stay here for another while,” he reassures him.

Sure, he will have to leave soon, but for now all he wants is to bask in Dogma’s warmth a bit longer. Judging by Dogma’s smile at those words, he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm closing requests for now since it was getting a bit too much crowded, I'll reopen them again once I've gotten most of them out of the way. I'll put the "how to make a request" list once I reopen them.
> 
> [You can also follow me on tumblr](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/)


End file.
